Mirror on the wall
by thequeen99
Summary: While Hans is deservingly paying his time in the prison of Arendelle, he finds a mirror that can show him the past, and decides to venture through the snow queen's life. But terrible things happen to those who meddles with time..
1. Chapter 1

Blinding light spilled from the silver mirror , he squints and raises a hand to overshadow his emerald eyes .. and then darkness

* * *

"His royal highness King John the second of Arendelle, all hial !"

Hail ! the room said in unision, they had became oddly familiar with the castle and the king who rules it, the castle doors were always open, Somedays even for the towns people. But a shift in the weather had accured, and the doors opening was now a rare luxury.

"you may be seated," King John said with a polite gesture of hand.

the man that had announced the King's arrival came beside the throne and knelt as far as his round belly could allow him, a balding man in his mid forties or so. Kai his name is, head of the King's servants. "if you would approve you're garce,I would like to suggegst a ball, since our lovely princess will become 12 soon enough." he said in one breath, and paitintly awaited a reply.

"Elsa? why ofcorse where is my daughter

Kai? Anna is present already."

"the princess is with the queen my lord, she hasnt left her chamebers."

The King frowned at this, they have already talked and agreed that she will witness the party, why is she still refusing? _this is all your fault john_ his inner voice reminded him. Yes, he told her not to show what she has and limit the contact but..not like this ! _she is scared_ said again _you scared her_.. his insides were grinding with guilt again. he hadn't meant it this way, that it would affect her to this extent. to the point of refusing his o

wn councelation, _her father's hugs_.. the same words kept repeating themself in his head til he could take no more. Suddenly he rised from his seat, and excused himself arubtly. He turned to Kai "yes, there shall be a ball for my Elsa. Invite all the royals in this realm and farther, it shall be perfect for the crown princess. Do you understand?"

"yes my lord"

and then he left.

* * *

**A/N : hi ! so I'm trying this out first If I get enough feedback I will continue :) other wise I wouldn't know hpw I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

He was half way down the hall when he heard the laughter, ..her laughter

You could tell it was her, a smaller version actually, for the pitch was softer and higher. You could tell from the sheet of nervousness underlying layers of innocent giggles, that this was no doubt, the snow queen.. or snow princess for what its worth.

Cautiously, he came closer. And closer.

From his stance he could see her, tall and frial.

Well not _too_ tall , but as close as a twelve year old girl could be to a lady. Her hair seemed the same as he'd remembered, a mix of gold and shiny silver and snow, effortlessly pulled back in an impressive briad . It showed her face, smiling like there was no hunger in the world, and laughing every now and then when the king would tickle her chin. _King John _

he mused, _a great king indeed._

And a good father it seemed. The first he noted he will beat him at it, being king ofcourse. But the latter hadn't quite fit in his mind,_ofcourse_ he loves his daughters, who wouldn't love their own children? of own blood? a memory flashed by Hans' mind and put his smile to the grave. _Why, everyone but his parents would._. Most men would be dedicated to the happiness of his child, except for _his father_. King Brutus of the southern isles' only dedication is toward his throne, _how long does the old fool think he'll live ?_ mocked, _let alone keep it._. Well maybe his dear father did care for _other _things, the crown prince and his three succeders .. the rest of his 'pathetic' litter, not so much.

This wasn't about his family misfortunes, it was about _her's_.

Hans finally understood what went wrong, John loves his daughters, and wants them safe. But it looks like he took it too far, and it was the little girls who payed the price.

"Papa what were you saying about my birthday ?" the girl asked, still breathless from all the tickling.

"I said we're having a party for you, there will be gifts and dancing and music and other kids too, of course you'll have to be there !" he gave a hesitant chuckle and drove his fingers through his golden hair "unlike the last couple of balls we heald"

even though, Elsa seemed unsatisfied, or rather unaccepting.

"Father, remember what you said?"

_lock the gates_

"yes, yes. But listen, this time it'll be different" he

got on his knees, and held her hand between his

"This time you'll have your gloves, that would help? right?"

_limit her contact with others_

Elsa looked hesitant, which she always was. But she nodded anyway, and the happiness that flooded her father was priceless. "Here" he said, handing her a pair of white gloves imbroided with golden streaks. The princesses carefully placed them on, Right then Left, and turned towards the mirror on her wall. It looked pretty, with her deep blue dress and eyes, and she clenched and unclenched her fingers, checking out it's comfort. In that moment a shot of ice bursted from her hand towards the mirror, shattering it into thousands of pieces, and left both of them gasping. Elsa looked toward her father, with trials of ice

forming beneath her feet.

"it-it's not enough ! I lose control, I'm dangerous."

she was sobbing now, and when her father tried to wipe her tears she turned her face away.._make it stop_

"no, don't touch me. I might hurt you"


	3. Chapter 3

In her dreams she is wet, dripping wet with the steel cold rain thrumming in her ears. Tip Top, tit tit tit .. and she runs, and runs but no shelter is found, so her hands extend above in a desprate atempt, anything to make it stop, for the back of her throat there was an ache she could feel.

The rain stopped. Only to be replaced with crushing hail stones. Even when she tried to protect herself the magic would cause more pain. Even her own magic.

The hailstones quicken and thicken

til they become a windy blizzard.

And she tries to see ahead but nothing except eye-paining white is to be seen. She calls, then shouts, and eventually scream but even her own sound she cannot hear. But she screams more and more, louder and louder. And she screams for Anna.

It's cold, ice cold, even she is feeling it seeping through her bones. She screams til it feels like her throat is being ripped apart.

And then she wakes.

The room's temperature was cool, but Elsa was hot with fever, and crystal clear sweat trickles from her brow.

It's just a dream. She reminds herself. But they've been coming to her ever so oft as not, that they begin to feel real. It was bad enough that in her nightmares she feels the cold, feel it's claws clutch to the back of her neck. And scrape it's long nails down her spine. Like a killer beast would do. The worst part was the screaming, she feels it forming in the pit of her stomach and up her wind pipes but as soon as the words leave her mouth they loose all force and sound. It frightens her, because she would only ever do so if something terrible had happened. She did not

know what, but she felt it. And it leaves her shivering even in her wakeness.

It wasn't long until her mother came thrusting through her door, and the king not so late behind. It was only expectable, considering here her screams ringed true and clear and alone she was no more.

They asked, full of panic, what has happened. But her reply came back in a head shake , quick repetitive shakes that they thought her traumatised. Which she was a breath away from being. She was about to speak, say something to t

hem.. tell them she was dreaming, that the hotness and feverish feel in her body was nothing serious. But in that moment the door opened again, and in it's frame stood little Anna. Clutching to a far more taller woman, clutching so hard that it was all Gerda could do not to draw back her hand. And when Elsa sees her sister,

she cries.

Later the maids and doctors leave, diagnosing the crown princess with a severe case of fever. But her mother stays, and cradles her to sleep. But there is no sleep. And frankly she doesn't _want_ to sleep. It only means

more dreams of never ending cold and snow.. and _fear_.

She told her mother about it, everything she can remember. And Queen Idun kept quiet the whole time, absorbing in her daughter's words and expressions. When she finished her mother held her tight, kissed her hand and fore head, promised that she wouldn't let go.

Warm water did Elsa well, as did the medicine. But what gave her ease the most was knowing. Knowing that neither Anna nor her parents were in any sort of danger. The danger that is her, what she possesses.

Her mother is still with her, holding open a brown leathered volume. The one Elsa always read before supper. The two sat together in Elsa's bed, and Idun was reading aloud the wounderful tales of Jak the jugler. The book was a collection of children's tales full of far lands and magic and trolls. But Jak was her favorite, the energetic young lad that travelled through out many kingdoms offering joy and laughter to whom ever he passed. He juggled and wobbled and smiled and laughed, walking around in his three colored hat. Green, for nature and growth.

Yellow, for his laughes and jokes. And orange as vow of ever lasting giving. At the tip of each of the three colors hanged cow bells to boost.

One time Jak passed by a gloomy looking village, with hardly any power to continue his path towards the northern king's castle, he stayed in the village to rest. Had the people not go out to fetch supplies he was sure the village was empty. Yet no one talked to him, or greet him, or even welcome the tired vistor to a hearth and meal. Unlike most the villages he'd passed so far. Even to eachother the village people didn't seem very friendly

. This upset Jak very much, knowing that someone lived like that. And he vowed to get to the matter once he woke on the morrow.

That night Jak slept on a pile of hay by some huge farm, next to his trusty companion Don the donkey. Jak could not be thankful enough for his donkey, whom helped him travel from place to place, and whom he would talk to when there was no one to talk to. although Don's only reply was the usual 'Hee-Haw', Jak always felt happy around him. He felt happy alot, only even more with Don.

"Could you believe it !" Jak

exclaimed to his donkey "These people don't even have music played nor any theaters about"

"Hee-haw" Don replied sadly.

"And I even came up to a boy my age to say hello, but he replied in a most unwelcoming way I had nothing to do but leave.."

"Hee-haw.."

Jak fetched a can of slat meat from his pack and shared it with Don, and whistled his childhood lullaby til they both gave way to sleep.

With that Idun closed the leather

book and placed it on the night stand to her right, but Elsa didn't like that at all. "But mother ! we didn't finish the story yet ! we didn't even get to the part where Jak performs on his self-made stage, and how he keeps trying again after falling many times, and how the villagers mockery turns to delight."

"See, you know this story better than you know your lessons, but I'll continue tomorrow anyways."

Elsa eventually agreed, besides it was getting late and her eye lids were becoming ever so lazy. So she laid her head on her mother's arm and

hugged her more "Are you sure I won't chill you in my sleep?" she asked for the third time.

"It's okay sweetie, besides your powers don't flurr when you are feverish" Idun palced a fresh towel soaked with cool water atop Elsa's forehead and whispered 'goodnight'.

Slowly her vision was blurring, and she seeped into the land of dreams once more. Only in her dreams she is wet, dripping wet with the steel cold rain thrumming in her ears.

And she screams.

.

.

.

**A/N : Hello, it's been a while since my last update. But which is better short chapters or longer ones? Anyway read + like + review ^_^ and sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta and I post from my phone**


End file.
